


Mandalorians Are Stronger Together

by hallieCB3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bo-Katan POV, F/M, One-Shot, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallieCB3/pseuds/hallieCB3
Summary: A one-shot about a post-Chapter 16 "The Rescue" conversation between Din Djarin and Bo-Katan regarding the Dark Saber.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Bo-Katan Kryze, Din Djarin/Bo-Katan Kryze
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Mandalorians Are Stronger Together

**Author's Note:**

> Of course it's going to be all speculation on how Season 3 will handle this conflict left open by Din defeating Gideon in combat but let's say I might have or have not been inspired on a TV series with dragons that I used to be crazy about and a similar conflict between two characters.

She was sitting alone in the medcenter bay of the light cruiser they had just stolen from the Empire.

It seemed her long story of fight and suffering had been throwing her curve balls every now and then.

She only cared to see her people together and to go back home. Or at least, the idea of what home meant to her, anyway.

She was the last of her line. There was one time when she had received the Dark Saber to be the one to rule her people back to what they were, but she had failed and lost it.

And fate again put her on the same position.

Someone else who had won the saber - even unbeknownst to them - and was giving their right away for her to claim it.

If only it was as easy as that.

She had taken the saber from Sabine all those years ago. 

_“I accept this sword for my sister, for my clan and for all of Mandalore!”_

But the Empire and the Great Purge had happened. And it seemed most of the galaxy thought Mandalore was lost, but she was adamantly insisting that people should not believe everything they heard. She couldn’t even believe the nerve of some comparing Mandalore to Alderaan. At least their planet was still there and their people scattered all around the galaxy.

They had been distracted by the arrival of the Dark Troopers and then the Jedi who had saved them from those Imperial abominations. When Cara had told her he looked like one of the heroes of the Rebellion she had seen on Rebel propaganda, a Rebel pilot named Luke Skywalker, she wondered if it was related to the same Anakin Skywalker she had met before the end of the Clone Wars, the one who was Ahsoka’s former master and that they had contacted to get help to capture Maul and to siege Mandalore from his grip. The Jedi Knight that had taken Grogu looked young, and there was something familiar about him with the friend of Kenobi that she had met back then.

_"That's why I'm proposing a joint operation. If we are successful, you'll have Maul and I'll have Mandalore."_  
_"If Republic forces aid you in your assault, it will break treaties that are 100 years old. We will effectively be drawn into yet another war."_  
_"What's one more?"_

Her life had been a continuous state of war so it seemed she had met fathers and their children whilst in the fight.

She was taking care of her injuries, inflicted by that evil snake named Gideon who not happy instilling his venom with Din and her, took advantage of a fallen blaster and tried to kill her. Her armour protected her for the most part but she has some small wounds from the blaster impact. Nothing life-threatening but it gave her some time sorely needed to be by herself in the medcenter bay.

Then the door opened.

She thought maybe Koska or Fennec were looking for her.

It was the one she didn’t want to see, at least not for a bit.

He was wearing his helmet again.

She had seen his face briefly when he said his farewell to little Grogu, and realized he had a pleasant countenance, even in spite of the current circumstances and his obvious state of grief.

He had the saber in his hand.

She dropped the bacta pack aside.

“Are you coming to fight me? I’m not in the best of shapes so you might have it easy.”

He replied: “I’m not going to fight you.”

“Then what? You have a claim over the Mandalore throne. A better claim than mine. You won it fair and square.”

“I don’t want it.”

She inhaled and replied, harshly:

“IT DOESN’T MATTER WHAT YOU WANT!”

He audibly sighed.

“My only one priority was to rescue Grogu and without your help, it wouldn’t have been possible. You even helped me to plan the rescue operation.”

She bit her lip, nodding but fixing her gaze over the opposite wall.

Then she heard the noise of a helmet being removed and turned around.

”Thank you for your help rescuing him.”

His face still looked sad from the recent separation but she couldn’t help to notice his expression was slightly more serene.

“Thank you, Bo.”

She chuckled.

A memory lost in the years of grief and continuous fight struck her immediately. A soft smile from her older sister’s face, shortly before being recaptured and later executed.

_"Bo. It's been a long time."_

“Bo?”, she sighed. “Who was the last person to call me that? My sister. She was the ruler of Mandalore, and I fought against her. I tried to save her but then...”

A flood of emotions she had not felt in a lot of time struck her and she remain silent for a bit while a tear softly rolled over her cheek.

She exhaled like coming back to the present moment and said, pointing to the Dark Saber: “Do you know that weapon was used to kill my sister?”

His expression was clearly horrified by hearing it.

"What?"

"A Force-wielder named Maul took possession of the saber and killed her."

_"But Mandalore will survive. We always survive. Now go!"_

_"You are Satine's sister, aren't you? I'm so sorry."_

The voice of Din brought her back to the present moment.

“I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be. As I said, my only goal is to retake our home planet. Mandalorians have been in exile from our home world for far too long.”.

She knew that for sure. Even if her destiny was not to be the ruler of Mandalore, that had been always her true goal.

Din replied:

“And I promised I would reconsider joining the fight, and I hope we can find out how to fix this. I stand on what I said. The saber is yours.”

He looked at her eyes, saying:

“You were right from the beginning. Mandalorians are stronger together.”

There was a brief moment of silence between them when she couldn’t help but notice a shadow of a soft smile on his lips, as if he didn't know how to properly smile at all after wearing his helmet most of the time, while his brown eyes looked directly at her.

He put back his helmet on and said nervously:

“I’ll leave you to take care of your wounds, you might need some rest.”

And he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
